World War V
by Movie guy 94
Summary: It's been 8 years since Peter and Gwen defeated the Sinister Six, and their life has been calm and peaceful since then, but when a new enemy rises, how can they stop it, especially when it could easily consume the people they love. (set in TASM universe, epilogue to my previous spider-man stories) inspired by world war z, evil dead, and web of shadows
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm back with my first spider-man story in almost five months, and I'm so excited to be writing another spider-man fan fic. Also, I'm just letting everyone know, this story was heavily inspired by world war z and Spider-man: web of shadows. Now, let's get started**

**(Peter's pov)**

It's been 8 years since mine and Gwen's encounter with the sinister six (that's what the papers called them), and it's been 8 years since I've put on my suit, I actually haven't even needed it, due to the fact that crime has been at an all time low since Gwen and I defeated the sinister six, apparently most of the criminals in the city are afraid of spider-man. Although, that should be good news, but every day I keep worrying that someday my sins would return to visit me, and the cost is more than I can bare.

Harry has since taken control over Oscorp, he canceled most of their military contracts; he's doing whatever he can to prove that he's nothing like his father. He hasn't been the same since Mary Jane died, he still hasn't given away her belongings, and he'd spend their anniversary as well as her birthday and Christmas sitting by her tombstone. Gwen and I have tried to set him up on dates, but he wouldn't really open up to anyone.

Gwen did eventually become a teacher, she teaches 5th grade at Midtown Elementary. Her main goal was to eventually be George's teacher. We had talked about having more kids, but eventually we decided one was enough, and besides, we were also taking care of Philip and Simon. We ended up having them live with us because Howard got accepted into Sac State, and because Gwen's aunt and uncle getting older and we had to have them moved to a nursing home by us because they both started getting Alzheimer's.

We left it up to a coin toss to see which one of us would get our tubes tied, and of course: I had to be the one to do it. Unfortunately, with my luck our insurance wouldn't cover the simple version with a needle, and instead I was forced to get the one with the scalpel, I had to sit in a doughnut for six weeks due to the unbelievable amount of pain.

George, Gwen, Philip, Simon, and I were heading to Vermont today, we would go there for six weeks every summer and three weeks every Christmas. That morning, Gwen and I were woken up by our ecstatic 9 year old who was jumping on our bed. "Come on, it's time to get up!" he shouted with excitement "Okay bud, why don't you wake up your uncles." I suggested "They're already up." he replied

"I'm up" Gwen said, although barely audible due to the fact that she was always cranky before she had her coffee in the morning "Me too" I said, trying to get to the family room to warn Philip(15) and Simon(12) that "The troll had awoken"

We still lived in that house in Brooklyn, it hasn't changed that much other that we re-tiled the kitchen and turned the spare room into a bedroom for Philip and Simon.

Gwen made us eggs for breakfast, most of the morning was pretty normal, untill we turned on the news to check the traffic.

_"We are now getting reports that the black liquid which was found during the meteor shower last week is in fact poisonous. 10 out of the 25 people that were exposed to it were killed within a few hours, but the rest of them exhibited rather strange behavior such as having pale skin, having an extremely low body tempature, and having little tolerance for any type of high pitch sounds. Oscorp's scientists are saying that there is no need to worry, the people who have been infected are under heavy containment and there is no chance of them getting out."_

"That can't be good." Gwen whispered as we stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the tv

"I'm sure it's nothing." I ensured her "I'm sure Harry would've called or came over if it was that bad."

We were ready and out the door within an hour. Everything was fine, untill we crossed the Brooklyn bridge. I didn't really know what was going on, but it just felt something was wrong, it only got worse when I noticed that four helicopters flew over our car within five minutes, and because a cop on a motorcycle knocked down the mirror on my side when he drove through the insane amount of traffic, and he didn't stop.

"Dad, what's going on?" George asked, slightly worried "I don't know bud." I replied calmly "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go try and find out what's happening." I said, starting to get out of the car

Just as I opened my door, another cop on a motorcycle drove up and shut it before I could get out "DO NOT GET OUT OF YOUR CA-!" he started to say, until he was interrupted when he was ran over by a Peter-belt, going at least 90 miles an hour and pushing aside everything in its path

"What the hell was that!?" Gwen asked, shocked

"It's our way out." I replied, just before I pushed the gas pedal to the floor and classed after the tornado on wheels

Gwen took the wheel when we got close enough, giving me the opertunity to jump onto the Peter-belt's trailer. When I was able to get to the front of the truck, the driver looked like he was having some type of seizer, His skin was grey, his arms and head were twitching, he had white foam coming out of his mouth, his eyes were rolling to the of his head, and heiwas doing some type of shreak, it sounded like he was screaming while gasping for air. I quickly got into the truck and pulled it over, when I looked over to the driver he wasn't breathing.

When I went to check his pulse, he suddenly sprung to life and tried to bite my head, he acted like a wild animal attacking its prey, it was like all that he cared about was his need to feed, almost like a zombie! Just before he could rip my head off I kicked him out of the truck and onto the street. When I got back into my own car, dozens of those things started running towards us. We eventually made our way to Oscorp tower, with the hope that Harry might have some answers.

We were met with armed guards at the entrence, they let us in when I told them who we were, aparently Harry was already expecting us. The inside of the building was in total chaos, the staff were running in all diffrent directions, either because they were running tests on people or because they were trying to get out of the building. We were met by Harry when we were further inside the building, he led us to his chopper on the roof right when he saw us.

As we got off the ground, I saw all of the distruction that this thing caused: some families were running to rooftops and being ambushed by the infected, others were jumping from rooftops to their deaths before they'd get surrounded, all the while, the symbiote was begining to coat the entire city in darkness, and when I looked to my right, I saw a black bite mark on my son's leg (which he was trying to cover up)

Humanity's extinction had just begun

**Author's note: what do you think, love it, hate it, let me know; I'm just so excited to be writing another spider-man story. As usual, story suggestions are welcome, just don't be rude**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the spider-man movies, Sony does**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I haven't figured out how long this story will be, it might be shorter than spider-man vs sinister six but I'm not sure yet.**

Harry and I were now discreetly staring at George's bite mark on his left leg. Something was obviously wrong because he should've healed by now, but instead, his Leg kept getting darker, and his face was becoming pale.

"George, you okay bud?" I asked him, but as he begun to answer, he started vomiting, it looked just like the liquid that was coming out of the truck driver's mouth, except this time it looked like it was moving, but then it suddenly hardened like ice, just before shattering.

"What do we know about this thing so far?" I asked Harry while putting pressure on my son's leg, in an attempt to get more of the liquid out of him

Harry looked at the worried faces around him, and then he answered: "Honestly, not much" he replied with disappointment "But I'm sure we'll have more answers when we get to the ark." he said, while looking at George, who was now unconscious on Gwen's lap

We arrived at the ark about ten minutes later, it mostly resembled an aircraft carrier, but it had four sets of thrusters on each side, which helped it hover 4,000 feet above the ground. Although it was nearly three times the size of the Titanic, there were only about 600 people on board: mostly just scientists, armed guards, politicians, pretty much just the people that were deemed "essential", while the rest of the city was sent to a military base on Coney Island. I'm begining to question how long the government actually knew about this, due to how organized this situation was.

When we arrived, George was imidiatly brought to the med-bay while Philip, Simon, Gwen, and I were shown to our room. It wasn't much, just two sets of bunk-beds and a small window in between them.

"Once you guys get settled in, Brock will want to talk to the two of you." Harry informed us, referring to me and Gwen

We've known General Edward Brock since Flash's funeral, apparently, he and Flash were friends before he died. Harry, and I became friends with him over the next six months. He was a slightly older man, at least 45, and he was married to Betty Brant: a former co-worker of mine at the daily bugle. I'm still suprised that I never met him since she'd worked there for over 15 years, and had been married for 25 years.

"You wanted to see us?" I asked Brock

"Yes, come with me." he replied, leading us to a large glass container, revealing the inky black liquid that's been terrorizing the city

"Is this what's been attacking the city?" Gwen asked "yes" Brock replied

"We don't know that much about it, but it seems like its only way of keeping itself alive is to attach itself to a human host."

"Why do you need us?" I asked

"Well, we wanted to see how this thing would respond to you." he replied

"I don't understand." I said

"Well, with your 'unique' blood-type, and the fact that you're the only human to successfully bond with the cross-species virus, we think you might have some type of immunity to this." Brock replied

"My son was bit by one of those things, and he doesn't seem to be getting any better, so I wouldn't actually consider that immunity!" I responded

"But he isn't getting worse either." one of the doctors replied "Most of the people that were bitten by those things are either dead or turned within ten minutes, your son is neither: you said he was able to throw some of it up, no one has been able to do that. It may not be total immunity, but you can resist it a lot more than the rest of us!" Brock replied

"Alright, just let me get a better look at it before we go any further." I said, defeated

"of course" Brock said

As I approached the container, the liquid suddenly rose up: it was shaped almost like a human. It was at least 8 feet tall, it was standing on two legs, it had big grey eyes (almost like the lens on my mask), it's teeth looked like fangs, and it had an abnormally long black tongue.

"What are you?" I asked firmly

It looked at me, and then it answered: "**WE...ARE...DARKNESS, WE...ARE...DEATH,...WE...ARE...VENOM!"**

It didn't sound like anything from this world, everything it said seemed to carry hatred and anger, this thing was one thing: pure evil

**Author's note: what'd you guys think of chapter two, love it or hate it? Either way, please review. :)**

**P.S. Imagine ****benedict cumberbatch**'s voice whenever venom talks, it'll make venom a lot scarrier


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like my heart was being pierced by a spike seeing George on that hospital bed. I'm spider-man, I'm supposed to be able to save everyone, but now my own son is dying in front of me and I don't know if I can save him. I don't know how Gwen would handle it if we end up losing him, we've already lost most of our families, I don't know how she'd handle losing her son.

George's face was grey now, he'd thrown up more of the symbiote since we got on the ship, we tried to get him to eat, but he couldn't keep anything down. He was asleep now, Phillip and Simon were asleep in our room, but there's no way Gwen and I were leaving George.

"You should go back to the room and get some sleep." I suggested to Gwen who was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder "But what if they have an update about what's happening, we can't just leave him here by himself." she replied "I'll stay with him, just go and get some sleep, you've been up for almost 36 hours." I told her

"Okay, just come get me if anything changes." she requested, getting up from her chair "Don't worry, I will." I replied

Harry walked in a few minutes later with his suit rankled and bags under his eyes, he was even worse shape than me, god only knows the hell he's been dealing with for the past 24 hours. "Have you found anything out?" I asked, hoping for good news

"The president, vice-president, and their families are all dead." he replied grimly

"How far has this thing spread?" I asked "nationwide, as well as parts of Europe and the middle-east." he responded

"How's George?" he asked

"Still the same, he's been asleep for almost 10 hours." I replied

"I'm sure he'll be fine." he replied "But we know more about the symbiote"

"What did you find out?" I asked

"Well, this thing's only way to survive is if it bonds with a human host, but it depends on the host." he responded

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"This thing feeds off It's host's negative emotions, anger, jealousy, depression, shame, all of those things are what makes it stronger. This could be another reason why George is still alive." he answered

"Harry, you do realize that easly makes you a prime candidate for this thing, right?" I asked him with a concerned tone

"Yes, I know" he replied, with a hint of anger in his voice

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing, it's not like it matters, at least to you." he replied

"Harry I have no idea what you're talking about." I said

"It's not like you gave a shit when mj died." he replied coldly

"How dare you say that to me, Mj was like my sister, and I've had to deal with the fact that I wasn't able to save her!" I responded

"Oh bullshit, when she died all you did was come over to my house and make me take your son as well as Gwen's brothers half way across the globe so that you two could be the ones to kill the man that murdered my wife!" he shouted

"It wasn't like we had a choice Harry! Your dad was gonna wipe out the entire city, and we couldn't have George anywhere near us in case we failed!" I shouted back

"You could've let me stay and kill Norman myself, they didn't need me, no one was even following us! And when your aunt died you were so quick to kill Tooms that you let him beat you nearly to death, and then you let him get away, which led him to blow up that mall!" he said

"You think I don't know that Harry, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about that, her death has haunted my for years!" I yelled, trying to hold back tears

"But that doesn't change the fact that when she died you didn't so much as say 'I'm sorry'." he replied

"How could you say that? You'd be dead if it weren't for me, don't you remember all those times I had to pry a needle out of your hand, how many times I had to stop you from putting a bullet in your mouth? I did the one thing mj made me promise her that I'd do if she died: I kept you alive. How dare you say that I never gave a shit, you're like my brother Harry, and I can't lose you to." I told him, He began to open his mouth to say something, but he simply walked out

About 10 minutes after Harry walked out, George finally started to wake up. "Hey bud, how are you feeling?" I asked softly

"A little better." he replied weakly

"What's wrong with me, dad?" he asked

"I don't know bud." I replied honestly "But you don't have to worry, all the people on this boat are looking for the answers, and I know they'll find it soon." I reassured him

"Okay." he said, just before he went back to sleep.

I meant what I said to him, but even if they don't find anything I well. I won't lose my son, and nothing is gong to stop me.

**Author's note: what did you guys thing of chapter three? Love it, or hate it, please let me know. Ideas for future chapters as well as future stories are more than welcome, no smut though.**


	4. Chapter 4

I made it back to my room a few minutes later. Philip, Simon, and Gwen were asleep when I got back. I still find it hard to believe that I was able to win over such a fantastic person, even after 8 years, Gwen still amazes me every day. Even after all the crap we've been through, she still looks as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on her. She looked like she hasn't aged a day over the passed 8 years, Gwen says that I haven't either, but you know you're getting older when you find a grey hair on your scalp.

"Don't be such a baby." she would always say when I'd bring it up "you're 29, not 60."

"Did the doctors have any news?" Gwen asked in a groggy voice as I got in the bed

"Not much." I replied "But Dr. Warren wants to see us in the morning."

"He better have some good news." she replied, going back to sleep

"He's gonna be okay, Gwen, trust me." I whispered to her

"I hope so, Pete, I really hope so." Gwen replied, choking back tears. She laid her head on my chest, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The next day...**

Dr. Miles Warren was one of OSCORP's top BIologists, he was actually close friends with my father before he died, they were roommates at NYU for 3 years. He actually helped him create the equation that led to the decay-rate algorithm (which, of course, accidentally led to the cross-species virus).

Philip and Simon waited in the med-bay in-case there was any news with George, they've hardly been out of our room since we got on the ship, but at least it has a tv in it, as well as a DVD player.

Gwen and I met with Harry and Eddie in the cafiteria to get some breakfast before we met with Dr. Warren. Harry and I tried to hide the fight we had last night, but I know it was unsuccessful due to the fact that Harry and I hardly talked to each other the entire time.

I guess today was a big day, Warren and his team were running further tests on "venom" today, mostly just trying to find out its vulnerabilities so that we might have a chance at stoping it before this gets any worse.

The symbiote was locked in a glass cube when we got to Warren, it wasn't standing up this time, it simply lied on the floor of its prison, covering the cube with a black puddle.

"Alright, listen up." Dr. Warren ordered, trying to sound as direct as possible, while all of us were taking our seats

Suddenly, the creature's head rose up and looked right at Harry. He froze as the creature examined him, all the while, Harry's face was becoming more and more pale.

Then, the creature started looking at me. I tried not to look directly into it, but it's like it's eyes were made out of magnets. As I began to look more directly into its eyes, I started seeing random images, they came so fast that I couldn't tell what they were. But eventually they started slowing down, but when they did, I'd start feeling nearly unbearable shooting pains in my chest, throat, head, as well as a series of high pitched screams. I finally realized what these images were: they were all of the people I let die. It was like I was seeing them die over and over again, and I was feeling what they felt.

Uncle Ben, aunt May, Gwen's parents, as well as Mary Jane were all screaming, screaming in agony, screaming with rage, screaming of hatred, and it was all at me. Then suddenly all of this was suddenly silenced, and there was nothing but darkness. Abruptly, I began to hear his voice:

**"YOU LET THEM DIE, YOU LET THEM SUFFER! I** **KNOW WHAT HAUNTS YOU, I KNOW WHAT BRINGS FORTH YOUR NIGHTMARES, I KNOW WHAT BRINGS YOU PAIN. I CAN HELP YOU BE RID OF THIS PAIN, ALL OF IT, JOIN ME AND YOU'LL NEVER FEEL PAIN AGAIN!"**

Part of me was actually considering his offer, I tried to fight it, tell it that I won't be it's slave, but it just kept pulling me closer and closer. Just before I could get up and walk over to it, I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Peter, are you alright?" Gwen asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied calmly, while sitting back down

I realized that what I thought was hours of psychological torture was actually 10 seconds, I can't even imagine what would've happened had I actually been hypnotized like that for a few hours.

Dr. Warren began his presentation by talking about how the creature was extremely sensitive to noise: it wouldn't kill it but at least it would make it weaker and more vulnerable, it can't stand heat: a warm area would make it move slower but a flame would cas it to boil over and die.

The creature was a shape shifter, it could easily conceal itself within its human host if it's attached to one long enough, possibly even to where a human wouldn't look infected at all. The creature could also expand and retract its limbs, as well as creating spikes on its back and blades on it's wrists.

"Peter, come with me, I want to show you something." Eddie requested

He then led me down to the engineering deck, which contained a large furnace. But eventually he led me to a secret room that was hidden within a steel wall. Once we walked in, all the lights in the room quickly turned on one by one, lighting the way to a large silver box shaped like an ice chest that you'd hide a dead body in.

"Why did you bring me down hear, what did you want to show me?" I asked

He then turned toward the chest, dialed in a small combination, and opened it.

"This" he answered, signaling me to walk over to him

"What is this?" I asked

"It's your new suit." he replied with a smerk

The suit was a lot similar to the suit I used when I had to deal with the second cross-species outbreak, but with a few significant changes: the suit was more bulky, adding an extra layer in case I get shot again, although, this ment that I'd be less flexible, the red and blue patterns were a lot darker, there were four diffrent pouches, not including the ones on the belt, one on each arm and leg, in order to store my web cartridges as well as incendiary grenades. The suit was suprisingly light even though it had all of this extra equipment.

Suddenly, we herd an announcement on the intercom: _"Attention, attention, we are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! The infected have reached the ship, this is NOT a drill,"_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: what did you think of chapter four? I'm trying to be as descriptive as I can, so let me know in the review section what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, just don't be rude.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm trying to be more descriptive with my stories, so let me know what you think so far.**

After the announcement, Eddie and I stared at each other, hoping that one of us would say something.

"Suit up, I'll send some of my men to guard Gwen and her brothers." Eddie commanded, breaking the silence

"Alright, I'll meet you at the top deck in ten minutes." I replied

I quickly got changed and met with Eddie and Harry on the top deck. The infected people we're piling on top of each other like ants to get to the ship. The troops grabbed any guns that they could and opened fire on the infected who were now on the ship. There must have been at least 600 of them and they moved twice as fast as the bullets that were flying towards them.

"Jameson, Riley, man the 50 Cals.!" Eddie commanded

"Yes sir!" the both responded, running towards the large machine guns

"Just get those things away from the rest of the men, and we'll take it from there." Brock added, obviously referring to me

"This suit better be as impressive as you made it out to be, Eddie." I commented

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." he sarcastically replied while loading his gun

As the soldier were begining to get over ran, I put on my mask, jumped from the railing, and made my way to the soldiers before this fight turned into a blood bath.

The infected ran towards me right when I hit the ground. I used an incendiary web on them which took down at least ten of them

An even larger group started running towards me, so I used a flashbang to slow them down long enough for me to make my attack. I realized that these things would be dangerous evenif I left them webbed to the ground, so I grabbed a pistol from one of the dead soldiers as I charged toward the infected.

I was easily able to shoot the first one right between it's eyes, but the rest of them were more difficult since they were able to dodge the bullets that flew towards them.

I flipped over the next one and shot him down, then I slid under the third and shot him a few times in the back. After I repeated these moves a few more times, I realized that my gun was empty and I didn't have any magazines, so I had to switch back to melee attacks. As two more of the infected ran towards me, I jumped over them, grabbed one of their necks with my hands, and the other's neck with my legs, and snapped both of their necks at the same time.

I used my web as a garrote for a few of the infected, but then I switched over to webbing their legs to the side of the ship, as well as clearing the way so that Eddie and three other troops could take the rest of them out with a 50 cal. machine guns attached to the ship's railing.

I was suprised, this was the first time that a fight actually left me out of breath. Although those things were technically already dead, I still felt terrible about killing them.

"Hey, we caught one" Eddie informed me "We're taking it below to examine it, get changed, and meet me and dr. Warren on deck three." Eddie reported as I got back up to the railing

"Also, we may need a sample of your blood, as well as Gwen's"

"Alright, I'll be there in half an hour." I replied "Oh, and I'm keeping the suit." said, just before he went inside

"What happened to you retiring?" he asked

"I still am, but I'd rather have it and not need it, then need it and not have it." I responded

"Kinda like a condom, I guess." he chuckled as he went inside

"What the hell are you wearing?" Gwen asked as she ran into my arms when I reached our room

"Just something Eddie put together." I replied

"How many were there?" Gwen asked, shutting the door so that Phillip and siamon wouldn't hear us

"A few hundred" I replied "and we caught one of them, Eddie and Dr. Warren want Harry and I to meet them downstairs to help them examine it"

"What about me?" she asked "Harry and I have a higher immunity to it, and I can't risk you getting infected, you won't be able to fight it off like George. But they want a sample of your blood for some reason." I replied

"Okay" she replied

I met with Harry, Dr. Warren, and Eddie after I collected a vile of mine and Gwen's blood. Something seemed a little off about Harry, his face was white as a ghost, his hair completely black, and his eyes were blood-shot red.

When I reached the room, the infected man was tied down to a table by it's arms, legs, chest, and neck. He would start screaming whenever one of us would walk near venom at the other end of the room, almost as if he was trying to protect it.

"Why is he panicking?" Harry asked as he stood next to venom, who was still in it's cube

"Well, we don't exactly know yet." Warren replied as I handed him the viles of blood

"But there's something we'd like to try..." he said, pouring my blood in one bowl and Gwen's in another

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, we want to figure out if it actually was your blood that's keeping your son from turning." Warren replied

"What are you talking about?" Harry and I asked

"Well, we want to see if it was Gwen that was actually amune to this thing." Warren replied, making my jaw practically drop to the floor

Could this actually be possible? Could my blood actually be vulnerable to some viruses.

Warren took some of the black liquid from the infected man, and placed half of the injection with my blood. To my shock, the liquid consumed all of my blood, every last cell. He then injected the other half with Gwen's blood, but this time the blood was actually able to fight off the liquid, and remain completely intact: Gwen's blood is completely immune.

Suddenly, venom quickly arose from his slumber and began to speak: **"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON, YOU THINK YOU ARE SAFE, BUT YOU ARE MISTAKEN. I AM THE MASTER OF THE SYMBIOTES, THEY ANSWER TO ME, THAT IS WHY THEY ATTACKED YOUR SHIP, THAT IS WHY THE CREATURE BESIDE YOU IS TRYING TO PROTECT ME, I AM IT'S KING, I AME IT'S GOD!" **

"Holly shit!" Warren shouted

"Does this mean that if we can destroy this thing, everyone who's been infected will change back to normal?" Harry asked, I should've realized what was about to happen by now, but I was too blind sighted to do anything

"Yes, but I still want to run some tes-" warren replied, just before Harry drew out a pistol that he hid in his coat pocket, and shot Warren and Eddie in their heads

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing!?" I asked

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know this day would come." he replied calmly, jest before he turned his gun on me and shot me in the chest

"Oh don't worry, that won't kill you, but it'll at least keep you out of the way for a few hours." he commented, just before he punched through the cube, and allowed venom to latch onto him

"Don't worry, I won't kill Gwen, yet." he said, just before he wascompletely consumed by the black entity that surrounded him

He then punched a hole through the ship and jumped out.

**Author's note: only one or two chapters to go! I'm so excited.**

**P.S. please start sending in some reviews, I'm begining to think I'm a terrible author, any comments would be great**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Some folk would die for the sake of another_**

**_Lay down their life for their sisters and brothers_**

**_For me sacrifice is something quite other_**

**_'cause I always kill the things I love" _Claudia Brucken**

Harry...Harry...why did it have to be Harry, why does everyone I love have to pay the price for my mistakes.

Everything was a blur when I opened my eyes. I'm still trying to process what hat just transpired: an hour ago, my best friend since childhood shot me, as well as one of the best scientists in the country, and a highly decorated army veteran who could beat Mike Tyson in a fight without breaking a sweat, then stole an object that could wipe out the entire planet. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. It was like every inch of my body was being pinned down by chains that would get tighter if I even thought about moving. The bullet that Harry used must have had some kind of paralyzing drug. All I could do was lie on the floor and hope that someone would find me at some point. I started hearing footsteps that were heading my way, it sounded like this person was running, when they walked in, I began to make out who it was.

"Oh my God, Peter, Peter can you hear me?" Gwen begged as she shook me franticly in an attempt to wake me up. My bullet wound was gone but the hole in my shirt was still visible as well as some dry blood that had leaked through it.

"Harry...he's infected...I have to stop him." I groaned

"No, you've just been severely injured, you're not going anywhere." she said in a commanding tone while pulling me up from the ground and moving me to a bed

"Gwen, you don't understand, Harry stole the symbiote, and I don't know what he's planning to do with it." I replied

"Good" she said, forming A sadistic smile on her face, and picking up a large butcher knife "Gwen, what are you doing?" I asked as she started walking towards me

"I've realized something, you didn't know my father very well before he died. He was always the strict one in our house, always making me and my brothers crazy, always making sure we did our homework every night, and get to school every morning. But underneath all of that, he still had a heart of gold, he was just too scared to show it. He wasn't a perfect dad, but he was mine. HE WAS MINE, MINE, HE WAS MINE, AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" she shouted, as she Plunged the knife down and into my heart again and again. She then started laughing after the fifth or sixth stab, but her voice slowly began to sound like Venom's. Then her teeth turned into fangs, and her face began to turn more and more demonic. Suddenly, everything in the room shifted, it slowly began to look like the med-bay.

I jolted up once I realized what just happened, and checked myself to see if any of that nightmare was real. I was relieved to see that the only thing that was diffrent what that the spot where the bullet hit me was covered in stitches.

"Peter everything's okay, you're fine, everything is fine." Gwen said in a soothing voice while rubbing my sholders as I panicked "How long was I out?" I asked, lying back down, and trying to forget about the nightmare I just had

"A few hours." she replied

Harry, he's infected, he stole the symbiote..." I said

"How could he be infected, I thought your blood was immune to this?" she asked

"We were wrong, it was your blood is what's preventing George from changing, your completely immune to this thing." I replied

"Then why isn't George getting any better?" she asked

"My blood is twice as vulnerable." I sighed

"Is there a way of destroying this thing?" She asked, hoping for a good answer

"Possibly, Dr. Warren begun to talk about it before Harry killed him." I replied "All of the symbiotes are controlled by their 'king', and if the king is destroyed, everyone that's been infected will turn back to normal."

"And I'm guessing venom is their king?" she asked

"Yes" I replied

"And that's what Harry stole." she responded

"Yup" I said

"Well, shit." she commented

"yeah, pretty much" I replied

Harry attacked the ship while I was out, there were at least 50 to 60 body bags in the med-bay, apparently he was trying to slow everyone down as much as possible, I don't even think I want to know why.

PFC. John Jameson was the son of my former boss (and mayor of New York City) J. Jonnah Jameson. Jonnah was never one of spider-man's biggest supporters, he would constantly go on and on about how spider-man was a menace to society, and he should be locked up. But after a while, I figured out why he would always say that about my alter-ego, he was paranoid that his son would try to be like me and likely get himself killed.

John's mother died of lung cancer when he was only four years old, leaving Jonnah to raise him on his own. John practically had to beg his father to let him join the military, and after his recruiter told Jonnah that the most John would be doing is desk work, he let him join. I had a feeling that Jonnah knew the recruiter was lying, but he realized that he couldn't shelter his son from the rest of the world forever.

I didn't know John very well, I'd met him a few times during Christmas parties at the office. We got to formally know each other once he and Howard started becoming friends. Although I actually hadn't seen him since Gwen, George, Philip, Simon, and I flew out to Sacramento for his and Howard's graduation.

Eddie had already told him about my secret identity, so at least now he could help Gwen and I form a plan on how we could destroy venom, and since most of the soldiers' commanding officers were dead or infected, everyone was looking at me to lead them in the battle that was to come.

Within three hours, Myself, Gwen, John, and the rest of the troops worked out a plan to finally be rid of the symbiote once and for all, which would also save George. The plan was to get venom back onto the ship and try to lure him to the furnace where all that would be needed is to simply push him into the flames. The method of getting venom on the ship was the main thing I was concerned about, since what we're using as bait is something that both venom and Harry want dead: Gwen.

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

**Author's note: did you guys see the Super Bowl trailer and thendi limits unite sizzle trailer, I've watched both of them at least 50 times each, I'm so excited, I wish it was at least the end of April right now, I don't know how much longer I can deal with the anticipation.**

**THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2: An IMAX 3D Experience, swinging into IMAX, May 1st, 2014!**


	7. Demons

**AUTHOR's NOTE: the final chapter for my final spider-man story is finally here! I'm so excited to finaly bring this story to a close and give these characters the send off they deserve: enjoy. **

**P.S. starting march 5th, I'll give up writing fanfiction stories for Lent, but I'll resume writing them after 40 days, I'll be back on April 13th.**

_**"**__**They say it's what you make**_  
_**I say it's up to fate**_  
_**It's woven in my soul**_  
_**I need to let you go**__**" Imagine Dragons**_

The sky was growing darker by the minute. I was preparing my suit while Gwen talked with Philip and Simon, trying to tell them what to do if the two of us don't make it through this. If we die, Philip, Simon, and George would be flown to California and live with Howard and his wife Caroline.

Gwen and I decided to see George before we left, we didn't want him to know what we were about to do, but maybe it would be better if he didn't find out yet. Luckly for us, he was asleep when we got to his room. Realizing that this could possibly be the last time we see him, we quietly walked over to the two chairs next to his bed.

I took Gwen's hand when I saw a small tear fall from her eye. "He's going to be fine, Gwen, all of them will, trust me." I whispered to her

"I know" she replied in between sobs "I'm just thinking about all the things that we won't be there for: we won't be there when he takes some lucky girl to the prom, we won't be there when he graduates high school and goes off on his own, we won't be there at his wedding, and we won't be there to see his first child being brought into the world; we aren't going to be able to see him grow up, Peter." she cried as I took her into my arms

"You will Gwen, I promise." I replied

A few of the remaining analysts on the ship were able to track down venom's hiding spot, he was hiding in a clock tower within an oscorp power plant. It was one of the largest power plants in the world, mainly fueled by fusion energy, and 6 years in the making. Unfortunately for me, Harry helped design the power plant and depending on how much of his memories venom absorbed, there's a pretty strong chance that it'll know every inch of the power plant by heart, which puts me at a huge disadvantage since I don't know my way around it at all.

It was weird seeing the city so: empty. It was like the everyone in the world just up and left, although, that's pretty much what happened. There were still a few dozen people on the streets. It's likely that either coney island got over populated and some people had the choice to either leave or be executed, or these people weren't able to make it on time before all of the bridges were blown up. The symbiotic liquid that was connected to buildings earlier was now gone, which likely means that all of it is likely with venom.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as the power plant was getting closer and closer after each time I'd swing from another building. Once again, I'm putting Gwen's life in danger just so I can deal with my mistakes.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Gwen as we swung closer to the plant

"It's a little late to ask me that." Gwen chuckled, trying to hide her fear

"You don't have to do this, we can find another way to get him back to the ship." I suggested, as i set us down on a rooftop across from the power plant. I was hoping that I didn't sound like I was pleading with her, but I obviously was.

"Peter, you and I both know that this is the only way to save him." she replied, referring to George, and possibly as well as Harry. She was right though, unless I'm the one that kills Harry, he'll end up going to Hell, and I couldn't let him and mj be parted for all eternity, I could never do that to my family.

"I'm begging you Gwen, please don't do this, I can't lose you, I won't survive without you." I pleaded, with tears falling down my cheeks

"Peter, we don't have any other choice, this has to be done. I'm the only one that can lure him out, this is our last chance to end this, this is the only way." she replied, with tears in her eyes

"If I don't make it..." she started to say "Gwen.." I interrupted: "Don't talk like that..."

"If I don't make it, and no matter what happens, I want you to live, and I want our son to at least have his father with him, so please, if anything happens, I want you to do whatever you can to keep yourself alive. Promise me." she said

"Yes, I promise." I replied as she took me into her arms

We sat on that rooftop for another 15 minutes, we watched the sun set together, possibly for the last time, and then I lowered us both down to the power plant's enterence. I followed from a distance as she went in. The plant was pitch black, due to the fact that none of the power lines were turned on.

Gwen was armed with nothing but a single-handed flamethrower which closely resembled a hair-dryer, as well as a few flashbangs. I started hearing something moving, it was subtle for Gwen to hear it, but it was just enough noise for me to hear it. It sounded like a snake slithering on top of wood, and it sounded like it was slowly getting closer.

Suddenly, black ropes started tying themselves around Gwen's waist, and just as our eyes met, she disappeared into the darkness.

"Gwen? Gwen, can you hear me? Gwen?" I called

"PETER" she cried

I looked and finally saw where she was. She was being held from above one of the power lines, hundreds of feet in the air, with a large dark figure next to her. It mostly looked the same as when I saw it on the ship, but it looked slightly taller, it had spikes on its back that looked like dreadlocks, and it's face partially resembled Harry's.

"Harry, I know your still in there, please stop this." I begged

He looked at me, and began to laugh, menacingly, and almost hysterically. He then stretched out his arm three times its average length, and pulled down a power line behind me. I rolled out-of-the-way just before it landed on the ground, but when I looked up I saw him heading towards the top of the clock tower and then onto a power line 25 feet above it.

I swung over every power line as he tried to knock me down with his fists and the spikes that protruded from his back and shoulders. When I got to the top of the clock tower, he looked at me with angry eyes, and then formed a small smerk with his razor-sharp teeth, then he spoke: "You let the woman I love die, and now it's time to pay the price!"

He then let go of his grasp on Gwen, and she started falling in a noise-dive toward the clock tower's glass dome rooftop. I raised my hands as high as I could, and jumped up. Our mid-air collision felt like two waves crashing together, and it sounded like thousands of cannons being shot at the same time. When I finally caught her, it was like all time slowed down, like everything around us just froze. Then after our brief moment of peace, we crashed through the roof.

We held onto each other's waists as tight as we could as we crashed, I then landed us on the largest gear I could find.

"Are you alright?" I asked Gwen

"Yeah, I'm-WATCH OUT!" she cried

I quickly turned around and saw Harry lunge at me. He grabbed onto me before I could react, and we both fell from the gear. We were now in a mid-air grappling match. I tried to get him off of me but it was like the liquid was made out of super-glue. I was eventually able to use my free hand and send a hard punch to his windpipe, it loosened his grip on me, until he tried to wrap his hands around my neck, but I used both of my feet to kick him off of me. He landed on a gear, only to instantly lunge at me again, but just before he reached me, I heard an ear-pearling BANG! Gwen had found a pole and hit a metal gear as hard as she could. The creature that was inside Harry was now screaming in agony, giving me the opportunity to throw him off the gear that he was standing on.

He landed on the floor of the clock tower in a large pile of black liquid. Using what little time I had until he was done resembling himself, I tied together as many webs as I could to create a wall strong enough to temporarily keep Harry at bay. I quickly grabbed Gwen, and swung out of there as fast as possible.

Harry was able to break down the web-wall as soon as we swung out of there. The ark had descended since we left, high enough so that the infected couldn't try to come aboard again, but low enough to where Gwen and I, as well as venom could get back on.

I realized that Harry was now chasing after us, which meant that phase one of our three phase plan was complete. I couldn't swing as well with Gwen over my shoulders, which ment that Harry was able to get closer to us than I was comfortable with. Just as Harry lunged off a building and headed towards us, I shot a web at his eyes. It would only slow him down, but it was just long enough for me to sling-shot Gwen and I back on the ark.

Harry met us on the ship shortly after we got back on. "Give it up Harry!" I commanded as Jameson and the rest of the solders fell into formation behind me "Your all all alone Harry, there's no way you can make it out of this! The doctors here can help you, they can get the symbiote out of you. Please let us help you." I begged

He stared at us angrily, and then he opened his mouth: "I don't need your help Peter, I never did!" he replied, no longer sounding like himself, he sounded like the monster within him had completely taken over; Harry was gone, now there was only venom.

"And what makes you think I'm alone?" he asked with a sadistic smile

Suddenly, I felt the ground beginning to shake beneath my feet, then I looked over to the side, and saw what he was referring to. The ship was too low for too long, and now all of the infected in the city were in an ant pile and climbing on up to our ship.

"GET THE SHIP IN THE AIR NOW!" Jameson commanded on the intercom

The ship started to ascend in the air, but there was still enough time for a few hundred of the infected to get on the ship.

As she ran inside, the solders began to open fire on the infected as I made my way over to Harry/Venom, who was trying to flee.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET A CHANCE LIKE THIS AGAIN!" I shouted which made him freeze "This is what you want isn't it? You wanted me to pay the price for letting MJ die, well this is your chance, come on, COME ON!" I taunted him

He slowly turned around and faced me. I could easily see the hate and rage in his face, he started growling louder and louder, then he shouted as he charged toward me at full force.

We crashed into each other like mountains made of steel. He was on top of me when we hit the ground. He then tried to sent a punch to my face, but I shot a web at his eyes and kicked him off of me. When he regained his sight, he instantly stretched out his arm, grabbed onto my throat, and threw me as hard as he could into a wall, leaving me breathless. His speed was like nothing I've ever encountered before, he dodged and deflected almost every punch I threw at him, but at least the solders didn't need any help with the infected

I was eventually able to kick Harry in the face hard enough to knock his feet from under him. Just as I was able to take a breath, I suddenly was back at the wall, this time with shooting pains in my shoulders and legs. When I looked around, I saw four large talons in my shoulders and kneecaps, with a fifth heading right for my chest. Just before it reached me, venom was suddenly covered in flames, making the talons quickly come out of my body.

I looked over to my right to see who had just saved me, and saw that it was Gwen who was holding a flamethrower. "You want me, asshole, then come and get me!" she shouted, just before she quickly ran inside with him in pursuit.

My legs and shoulders were still patching themselves up, so I had a hard time walking without agonizing pain. I could hear venom chasing after Gwen and realized that they were heading towards the furnace. Slowly but surely, I eventually made my way to them.

The room was virtually empty when I got there, I hoped Gwen hadn't been caught. I looked around the room again, and eventually found Gwen hiding behind a large pole. She started pointing at something, but I couldn't tell what she was trying to warn me about.

I eventually tuned around, and saw a large black pile on a wall. Before I had a chance to react, venom lunged from the wall and held me by the throat and started walking closer and closer toward the flaming inferno beneath me. "Well, I guess it looks like I've finished my father's job!" Harry/venom announced victoriously

Suddenly, I heard a large BANG, and realized that Gwen had thrown a flashbang, making the large creature release it's grip on me in order to cover its head from the pain. Using the opportunity, I jumped over Harry and started sending punch after punch to his face, pushing him toward the flames. I stopped just before he fell over the edge.

I then began to realize that I was about to kill my best friend, someone who I've known since I was in diapers, someone who was the closest thing to a brother I ever had. I started hearing a voice, it was weak, but loud enough for me to hear it. "save me" the voice begged, making me realize it belonged to Harry

It wasn't with anger, it wasn't with hatred, it didn't sound like any other voice except for Harry's. He didn't mean "don't kill me", he meant save him, not saving his physical self, but saving his soul, letting him finally be with MJ, his only true soul mate. With no resistance, I gently pushed him into the flaming death trap.

After the last of him melted away, I slowly dropped to my knees. I then felt a warm hand being placed on my shoulder. I felt the tears begin to leak from my eyes, and buried my face into Gwen as she wrapped her arms around me.

**EPILOGUE (two decades later)**

Gwen and I are still haunted by everything we've been through since I first put on my mask, but the memories of everyone we lost have eventually became easier to bare.

Everyone did go back to normal the minute venom died, the losses weren't as catastrophic as we expected, only about 50,000. The only real downside was that J. Jonnah Jameson was elected President of the United States (for three terms).

Harry's will stated that I was to be given complete control of OsCorp since he had no children. I was skeptical at first, but Gwen convinced me that my father would've wanted me to take control of the company. Gwen and I ended up putting a stop to all cross species research, which meant that there weren't any giant mutant creatures destroying the city. We decided to turn our attention toward stem cell research, which proved to be MUCH MORE successful (we were able to cure Leukemia within five years).

OsCorp's profits increased by 30% within three years, and honestly, WE'RE RICHER THAN BILL GATES!

George married his college sweetheart, Lily, shortly after they graduated. Then three years later, we were given our first grandchild: Sarah, and five years after that, we were given another: Gabriel.

"Come on kids, it's time to go to bed." Lily sweetly announces to mine and Gwen's grandchildren who were playing on the swing set in our backyard

Gwen picks up Gabriel and follows Lily inside. Gwen looks like she's hardly aged a day, I wish I could say the same for myself. She still makes fun of me whenever I bring up that my hair is getting grayer every day

Sarah calmly approaches me with a smile as I get up from my chair

"How long have you and grandma been together?" she asks

"I think it's been about 20 years, I actually lost count." I reply, smiling down at her

"Do you still love grandma?" she asks

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, smiling at Gwen, who Smiles back at me

"Your grandma is the best thing that ever happened to me." I reply

Gwen hands Gabriel to his mother as Sarah walks back inside, and walks over to me, with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her

When Lily and the kids walk inside, our lips meet with more passion than ever, and then we walked inside and spent the rest of our lives together: in peace, in total, hard-fought, long-awaited peace.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, here it is, the ending to my last spider-man story, what did everyone think, constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be rude.**

**P.s. I might do another spider-man story, it'll mainly be a series of one-shots about Peter and Gwen's lives while they were in high school as well as her pregnancy, and their early days as parents. It'll mostly just be a comedy since this story had pretty dark tone, but it won't be for a few months.**

**I really hope you guys liked this story**


End file.
